Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit which may enhance light collecting efficiency and light emission efficiency, and a display apparatus including the same.
Generally, a display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying an image using light, and a backlight unit for generating the light and providing the generated light to the display panel. The display panel may include a first substrate in which a plurality of pixels are disposed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer disposed between the first and second substrates. As the backlight unit, an edge type backlight unit which generates the light on a side of the display apparatus may be used.
Generally, the image display layer may be driven by the pixels, and transmittance of the light provided to the display panel from the backlight unit may be adjusted by the image display layer to display an image. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer.
Generally, the edge type backlight unit may include a light source for generating light, a light guide plate for guiding the light provided from the light source in an upward direction towards the display panel disposed thereabove, and an optical sheet which is disposed between the light guide plate and the display panel, and diffuses and collects the light provided from the light guide plate to provide the diffused and collected light to the display panel.